


Noche en Vela

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Casi ha llegado el último día para que cada quién tome su propio camino y Kenma no puede dormir, Akaashi está dispuesto a pasar con él una última noche en Vela.





	Noche en Vela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noe_Sweetway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/gifts).



  ✧゜ﾟ°º｡✧｡º°ﾟ゜✧゜ﾟ°º｡✧｡º°ﾟ゜✧゜ﾟ°º｡✧ 

**"NOCHE EN VELA"**

AkaKen 

  ✧゜ﾟ°º｡✧｡º°ﾟ゜✧゜ﾟ°º｡✧｡º°ﾟ゜✧゜ﾟ°º｡✧  

El tic tac del reloj y el canto de las cigarras arrullaban la noche; las estrellas la cubrían como un gélido manto, haciendo que los profundos sueños de Akaashi Keiji estuvieran tan tranquilos como una noche despejada en el basto mar. Y dicho mar perdió su calma ante sensaciones que sacudían su sueño.

Sus ojos se abrieron con suavidad y pereza. Entre la tenue oscuridad pudo visualizar una pequeña figura a los pies de la cama. Figura que con movimientos desganados logró escabullirse entre las sábanas que envolvían al azabache.

La sensación del colchón hundirse le indicaba el lento avance del invasor. Esta se detuvo cuando estuvo al fin a su lado. Keiji suspiró, acomodándose de modo en que pudiera mirarle, dándole la espalda a la orilla de la cama. Extendió su mano y con lentitud destapó un poco a aquel intruso, dejando ver una larga cabellera y un par de ojos ámbar que parecían tener un brillo difuminado con la oscuridad. Akaashi le miró y el otro correspondió al gesto. El mayor esbozó una leve sonrisa ante eso.

— ¿Insomnio? —se aventuró a cuestionar. El rubio acomodó su mejilla contra el colchón, guardando un breve silencio, mientras parecía pensar en la pregunta.

—Creo —Contestó con sencillez. Akaashi arrimó un poco su cuerpo hasta rozar con el cuerpo del otro, acunando entre sus brazos a este. Kenma cerró los ojos con pereza y apoyó su frente en el pecho de Keiji.

— ¿Inquieto por lo de mañana? —comentó, mientras acomoda los revueltos cabellos de Kenma. A Akaashi le gustaba cepillar su cabello. Pese a que Kenma no acostumbraba cuidarlo demasiado, era realmente suave al tacto.

—Quizás. —Confesó. Bajo las sábanas, jugaba con la punta de sus dedos y Akaashi podía sentir la ansiedad que ese gesto emanaba.

Esa no era una noche como las demás, al menos no para ellos dos. Esa era la última noche que pasaban como estudiantes de preparatoria. Su turno de bajar de ese barco había llegado en menos tiempo del esperado. Desde el año pasado muchas cosas habían cambiado para ambos: la graduación de los de tercero de Fukurodani fue difícil, la mayoría de los titulares con los que Akaashi había estado acostumbrado a jugar, se habían marchado y él se convirtió en el capitán del equipo; las cosas habían ido generalmente bien, pero no tenían la misma fuerza de antes, Fukurodani en el último año de Keiji no logró pasar a la semifinal en el torneo de invierno. Por otra parte, Nekoma parecía apuntar más a la cima. Esta última temporada fue especialmente dura y estresante para Kenma, no obstante, había comenzado a tomarle gusto y su espíritu competitivo había despertado al fin (con algunos equipos).

Nunca olvidaría el último partido que habían jugado en equipos contrarios. Bokuto y Kuroo estaban en las bancas junto a Akane y Alisa, gritando como locos. Bokuto estaba apoyando junto con Konoha, Komi y los que habían salido de tercero. Hubiera sido conmovedor, sino fuera por las estúpidas porras de el par de idiotas. Si Akaashi y Kenma pensaron que ya habían conocido la vergüenza en persona, estaban equivocados.

Akaashi no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo Kenma después del partido había intentado ocultarse detrás de Lev y este lo dejó al descubierto para ir a abrazar a su hermana, para seguidamente escudarse de las felicitaciones atrás de él.

Ese día más tarde todos salieron a tomar algo con sus respectivos equipos. Kenma al final del día le mandó un mensaje diciendo que fue un placer competir por última vez en su contra. Había sido corto y quizá se tardó buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirlo. Sin embargo, había sido sincero de su parte. Esa misma noche Akaashi decidió ir a ver a Kenma. No podía negar que fue una decisión que quizá no hubiera tomado si Bokuto no le hubiera dado el empujón que le faltaba para decidirse finalmente. Aunque sonara extraño, le estaba agradecido por ello.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? — Era la voz de Kozume el que le hizo volver. Había pasado un buen rato y la respiración del otro chico estaba tan tranquila que llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormido.

Keiji abrió los ojos ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para apreciar aquellos luceros ámbar que le observaban atentamente. En algún punto los párpados de Akaashi habían caído por el peso de sus propios recuerdos. Dulces recuerdos que atesoraba. Kenma aún seguía acurrucado junto a él. El azabache sentía cómo sus piernas se enredaban con las del más bajo. Apartó con cuidado uno de los mechones rubios que caían por el puente de la nariz ajena y Kenma cerró los ojos ante la acción por mero reflejo.

—Estaba pensando en algunas cosas… —Hizo una pausa, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para que pudiera notar los perezosos pestañeos del rubio—. Como que te aceptaron en la misma universidad que Bokuto-san. Estoy seguro de que estará complacido de tenerte ahí.

Escuchó un suspiro cansado de Kenma y Akaashi sintió cómo este se hundió más contra su pecho.

—No me lo recuerdes.

Akaashi nunca olvidaría algo como eso. Pasó pocas semanas después de que formalizan una relación. Era un fin de semanas en que Akaashi fue a la casa de Kenma para pasar un tiempo con él después de la época de exámenes. Desde hace unas semanas habían estado esperando los resultados de la universidad. Kozume recibió un correo y le dijo con calma a Keiji lo que era. Akaashi tuvo que leer el nombre de la escuela dos veces antes de caer en cuenta de que ya la conocía.

Había querido tomar una foto de la cara de Kenma. Había empalidecido tanto que parecía haber visto un fantasma. Akaashi le dio unas palmadas para consolarlo, seguido de unos mimos más, los cuales se convirtieron en dulces besos en zonas descubiertas y otras más ocultas…

—Akaashi —Kenma le llamó suavemente. Keiji contestó con un leve  _“¿Sí?”_  susurrado, debido a las altas horas de la noche. Pudo sentir a Kenma moverse entre sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos por lo mismo y se percató de que el otro se había apoyado sobre su codo par estar a la misma altura. Depositó un corto beso en los labios de Keiji. Esa quizá era la primera vez que se atrevía a tomar iniciativa con los besos; corto pero dulce. Akaashi terminó de despertar con eso. Miró cómo Kenma se dio vuelta y se envolvió entre las sábanas. Aún con la falta de luz, el azabache pudo lograr ver lo rojas que estaban las orejas de su pareja.

Conociendo a Kenma, quizá se había salido del cuarto de invitados y se había metido a su cama con esa mera intención desde un inicio, pero había tardado un poco más en cumplir su cometido.

Sonrió por última vez esa noche para arrimarse hasta la espalda de este y abrazarlo por detrás; se acercó hasta el oído ajeno y susurró un  _Buenas Noches, Kozume-san._ El reloj marcó las 3:30 am después de eso.  


End file.
